This project is the last phase of a three year effort to explore the application of state-of-the-art concepts in process control and solid-state electronics to the development of a new anesthesia management system. The objective is to improve the safety, reliability, and ease of use of existing anesthesia apparatus by replacing the strictly mechanical anesthesia machine with a microprocessor controlled instrument that will later become the core of a complete integrated system. A prototype system was designed and fabricated during the first two years of this project which performs all of the functions of a basic anesthesia machine. In addition, it has many features and provides a flexible framework for expansion to include physiological monitoring and automated record keeping. The system will undergo extensive testing and evaluating during this phase of the project and its functions will be extended in certain areas. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Trautman, E.D., Cooper, J.B., and Newbower, R.S.: A new anesthesia delivery system using microprocessors, Proceed. Electro 76, Boston, 1976. Cooper, J.B., Newbower, R.S., Trautman, E.D., and Moore, J.W.: A microprocessor controlled anesthesia delivery system, Proceed. 29th ACEMB, Boston, 1976.